Devices such as optical sensors and photovoltaic devices usually include one or more photoactive layers for detecting photons. The one or more photoactive layers may include a polymer that is configured to absorb photons and convert them into an electrical signal. However, such photoactive layers are usually relatively inefficient at converting received photons into an electrical signal and this may render the device unsuitable for various different applications. For example, where a photovoltaic device is located in a country that does not receive much sunshine (due to cloud cover for example), the inefficiency of the one or more photoactive layers may result in the generation of insufficient electrical energy for practical purposes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative device.